


Forever & Always

by DreamerAxie



Series: The Forever Series [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAxie/pseuds/DreamerAxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amelia move to Finchley she meets the Pevensies and a great friendship and later on love starts.<br/>Edmund/ OC.<br/>First in The Forever series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever & Always : Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first attempt at a romantic story hope this works out! 
> 
> I know very little about 5 year old’s so if it doesn't fit sorry!
> 
> Remember to Read and Review people.
> 
> I own nothing the beautiful world of Narnia and it's inhabitants is property of C.S. Lewis. 
> 
> This is posted here and on fanfiction
> 
> Onto the story!

On a rainy afternoon in the winter of 1935 a small girl of age 5 named Amelia Anderson was sitting bored in the parlor toys scattered around none of which could interest Amelia as she was trying to figure out what moving meant doing so she was staring out the window.

Her blond hair reached her shoulders and her blue stood questioning, when she heard the front door open she jumped up and ran towards the front door, avoiding all the toys in her way yelling: “Daddy!!!”

Her father opened his arms and caught her saying: “Amelia, full as energy as always I see.” he said.

“Daddy what does moving mean?” She asked.

“Oh, so your mother told you, it means that we're going to a new house in a new city.” He answered.

“Are Olivia and Alexis coming?” Amelia asked wondering if her friends would be coming.

“Um... No sweetie but you'll make new friends.” Her father said as Amelia started squirming until her father placed her on the ground.

“What if I don't want new friends!” She yelled running up the stairs almost tripping on the 6th step and shutting the heavy door of her room.

“What are we going to do Maria?” He asked.

“I don't know Frank.” She said going to pack even more kitchen supplies.

 

One week later

 

“Well here we are, Finchley.” Frank said with a smile on his face.

He got out the car and opened the door for Amelia who got out of the car.

Maria had already gone and opened the door to the new house and she called from inside:

“Amelia why don't you come and look.”

And so Amelia did even if she didn't want to.

 

“So what do you think?” Maria asked.

“ _I liked our old house better”_ Amelia thought but said: “It's nice mommy.”

And then ran out to the garden which was pretty big and had a swing.

She ran to the swing and started swinging, she absolutely LOVED swings.

It was only then she noticed a hole in the hedge and a boy her age peeking his head through it. She looked at him but didn't dare get off the swing.

 

“Oh hello.” The boy said coming through the hedge now.

“I'm Edmund and you are?” He said like the garden was his, outstretching his hand.

“I'm Amelia.” She said a little shy. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet...” Edmund started before getting interrupted by an another boys voice.

“ED! Where are you mommy wants you inside the new neighbors are here and they're coming over!”

“That's my older brother Peter, I better go, see you later.” Edmund said waving as he disappeared again.

“Amelia get inside now.” She heard her father yell and ran inside still shocked by Edmund's sudden appearance.

 

Pevensie's house

 

“Ed, where were you?” Peter asked.

“In the garden.” He said.

“The neighbors are going to be here any minute and you're not even dressed yet.” His mother said picking him up and carrying his to his room getting out his best clothes.

“Mommy I don't want to wear these clothes.” Edmund said pouting.

“But you have to look your best for the new neighbors, did you know they have a girl your age.” Helen (Mrs. Pevensie) said.

“Yes, I met her in the garden.” Edmund said.

“What?” Helen asked stopping her attempts to flatten his hair.

“I went through the hole in the hedge. Her name is Amelia.” He said.

“Edmund you can't go through that hole anymore now they live there.” Helen said looking him in the eye.

“Ok.” He said nodding his head and jumping of the bed.

“Let's go downstairs I bet they're going to be here any minute.” Helen said and true to her words two minutes later the Anderson family was knocking on their door.

 

“Oh please come in.” George (Mr. Pevensie) said.

“Thank you I'm Frank and this is my wife Maria and my daughter Amelia.” Frank said coming into the house carrying Amelia.

“Why don't we go the parlor?” Helen suggested.

“Sound good to me.” Maria said.

“Well this is our home and just so you know you are welcome here at anytime.” Helen said to the Anderson family.

“There are our children Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy.” She continued pointing to each child.

“Kids this is Amelia why don't you kids go play together while we talk.” George said getting a round of okay's for all the children.

 

“Me Lucy!” Lucy said to Amelia as the parents left.

“I'm Amelia.” She answered.

“Hi I'm Peter I'm sorry about Lucy, don't mind her she's has a lot of energy.” He said.

“Alright.”

“I'm Susan I'm sure we're going to be great friends.” She said with a bit too much excitement.

Amelia answered by nodding and then taking a look at what Edmund was doing him being the only one she knew from before.

“Ed, introduce yourself.” Peter said sorta scolding.

“I don't need to I met her in the garden before.” He said taking a red pencil in his hand and outstretching it to Amelia who smiled and took the pencil sitting down on the other side of Edmund and started coloring a heart.

“Thanks, Eddie.” Amelia said making Edmund's eyes go wide no-one had ever called him that.

“You're welcome, Am.” He said smiling deciding he like the nickname.

And she laughed at that never having had a nickname before, and with that a great friendship begun.


	2. Chapter 1: Boarding School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll see how Edmund changed before Narnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really excited about this story!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Alsan and all the people of narnia belong to C.S. Lewis, and I'm not a dead man so me no ownie!
> 
> R&R peeps!!
> 
> Onto the story!

Edmund Pevensie now 6 years old climbed over the fence of the front lawn into the front lawn of the neighbors: the Anderson family.

He knocked as he was not tall enough to reach the bell yet.

“Ah, Edmund come in Amelia isn't out of bed yet, she's a little sick.” Maria said.

“Oh does she have the flu coming up?” Edmund asked because Peter had the flu.

“I think so but I see you have quite the beginnings of the flu as well.” Maria said and Edmund answered by shrugging and running up the stairs to Amelia's room.

 

Amelia's room

 

Amelia heard the door ope quietly and sat up to see who it was.

“Eddie? What are you doing here so early?” Amelia asked.

“I couldn't sleep anymore because my nose was stuffed.” Edmund explained jumping on Amelia's bed.

“Mine too and I'm starting to get a fever.” Amelia said then blowing her nose.

“Oh, so we won't be playing today?” Edmund asked.

“Probably not, I'm really sorry Eddie...” Amelia started but was interrupted by Edmund saying:

“Am! It's alright we can play a board game or even just lay together.”

“You would do something as boring as that? Just for me?” Amelia asked.

“No, I'm starting to get sick too.” Edmund said and two days later they both lay in bed with a 40 degree Celsius fever.

 

Pevensie house (Two weeks later)

 

“Peter do you have everything ready for school?” George asked.

“Yes daddy but Edmund doesn't.” Peter said as George heard this and went up to Edmund's room only to hear him sobbing from inside.

“Edmund?” George said opening the door.

“What?” Edmund said turning away and wiping off his tears.

“Why are you crying?” George asked sitting down next to his youngest son.

“I'm not.” Edmund said staring a hole in the floor.

“I heard you sobbing Eddie.” George said raising his eyebrow.

“Don't call me Eddie, only Am can call me that.” Edmund said.

“Oh, sorry, now tell me why were you crying?”

“I...I don't want to go to boarding school!” Edmund said bursting into tears again.

“You know Amelia is coming right?”

“Yes, I know... I...I just don't want to go!” Edmund yelled burying his face in his father's shirt.

“I'm just scared.”

“Edmund look at me. There's nothing to be scared of Peter will be there he'll help you, really.” George said enveloping his son in a hug.

“Are you sure?” Edmund asked.

“Yes definitely now do you need some help packing?” George asked seeing the empty suitcase on Peter's bed.

“That would be good.” Edmund said with the beginnings of a smile and so two days later Peter, Susan, Edmund and Amelia were on their way to boarding school.

 

End of October (Edmund's dorm room)

 

Edmund Pevensie entered his dorm room crying a with a black eye forming from yet another bully.

His shirt was ripped, his face and body full of bruises and full of pain, not only the physical kind because Peter the one his father had promised would help him saw what was happening and did... NOTHING!

 

Not five minutes after Edmund had entered an angry Amelia followed she had heard what Peter had done or more the lack thereof and was fuming.

“Eddie! What happened?” She asked with wide eyes.

“The bullies happened that's what.” Edmund said.

“I heard Peter didn't do anything.” She answered.

“No he saw and didn't do anything although I'm glad you weren't there.” Edmund said.

“Why? Because I'm a girl?” She asked perplexed and a little mad.

“No because you're still hurt from the last time you tried to help me.” He said looking sorrowful at her arm which was hidden under a long sleeved shirt but he knew that had a bruise.

“I had to, they were hitting you and I can see they did it again.” She said looking at his eye.

“It's nothing.” He said.

“Oh, don't start again Edmund James Pevensie!” She said using his full name instead of her given nickname.

“I know it hurts just tell me what's wrong other than what I can see or I'll take a good look myself!” She said threatening.

“You wouldn't...Alright.” He agreed after seeing her raised eyebrow.

 

After all the wounds were cared for Edmund started saying something that would change his life and that of those around him.

“They gave me an option to join them, then all the bullying would stop.” Edmund said.

“No, it wouldn't but there would be a difference, **YOU** would be the one bullying then.” Amelia said.

“I know but I can't take that anymore.” He said.

“You really think they would stop bullying me and you?” She asked.

“I don't know well me at least, but I could prevent them from bullying you.” He said.

“Why would you do that?” She asked.

“Because you're my friend.”He said confused.

“Well I'm not sure I want to be friends with a bully, you think about that, and about the decision you're about to make.” Amelia said leaving Edmund alone confused.

 

When a few days later the same thing happened to Amelia, Edmund made his decision and told Amelia.

“Am this can't go on anymore, we won't get through the semester if if goes on like this.”

“I know but I don't want to lose you.” She said.

“You won't, I promise.”

“How can you know you won't change?”

“I don't but you know I'm only doing this for you.”

“And you, you are getting bullied as well.”

“Yes, so do you know you want to be friends with a bully?” Edmund asked lowering his voice at the last word.

“Yes, I don't but you won't be a bully so there's no problem. Just promise me something Eddie.”

“What Am?”

“Don't become like them, because then I would be losing my friend.” Amelia said bursting into tears.

“I won't I promise.” Edmund said hugging his friend.

“I keep you at that.” Amelia said smiling through her tears and after Amelia was calm he went to the bullies and said:

“I'll join you but only if you promise not to harm me and Amelia Anderson.”

“Alright welcome, Edmund Pevensie.” The leader said and with that patted Edmund's back.

And so Edmund's change begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is a wrap! So now we see why Edmund is such a brat don't worry we'll see Amelia's reaction to this as well in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it!!! So if you guys like the story review!!!
> 
> Well that's all I have to say. 
> 
> See you later my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> And a new story! Haha sorry a bit hyper. So hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews and kudos will be appreciated 
> 
> See you later my friends.


End file.
